


Just One Drink More

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, I couldn't control myself, Lots and lots of smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having a drink at a hotel bar and find yourself talking to Tom Hiddleston. One thing leads to another and suddenly you are invited up to his room for a drink. You didn't expect it to escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen... Not that you're complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is my very first ever fic as well as my first smut, and I have no beta so go easy on me! I love feedback and you can find me at my tumblr avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com Thank you for reading!:)

You pick up your glass and swirl its contents around. The amber colored liquid swishes and you toss it back, the drink washes down your throat. 

The seat next to you slides back and a man sits in it. Even sitting his height is noticeable; you think he might tower over you about a foot at the very least. His hair is curly and a sort of brownish red. You don’t want to stare and end up peeking at him though the corner of your eye and through your glass. 

He catches your gaze and smiles. Your heart nearly stops. He’s gorgeous like that, eyes

crinkling in the corners and teeth flashing.                                                                                                                                              

“May I buy you a drink?” He asks.

You stare for a moment, mulling the words over in your head trying to make sense of them, but it seems your brain has taken sudden leave. You think you’re smiling though, which seems to encourage him.

“Bartender!”  He raps the bar with his knuckles and you just want to lean over and kiss his cheek, he’ so adorable.  “Another drink for the lady!”                                                                                       

“Wait-“ You say, a second too late.

“You don’t look old enough to be drinking.” The bartender says.                                                                                  

You cringe. “Botox?”                                                                                                                                                              

“Get out of my bar!” He snaps the towel he’d been using to clean a glass at you as though he can wave you a way like magic. “Go on!”

You don’t need to be told twice. You hop up and scurry out of the hotel bar, quick as your feet can carry you. 

You reach the lobby and sink down into one of the plushy chairs. You take a moment to lament the loss of your drink and two moments for the handsome man that never got to buy you a drink.

A shadow falls over you. “I am sorry.”                                                                                                                                   

You look up into the face of the handsome man. Once again you are struck dumb by his eyes, staring into yours, looking apologetic.                                                            

You say something extremely intelligent like “Hnng…”                                                                                            

“About your drink.” He says, sitting down into the chair next to you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were underage.” 

“Not by much.” You mutter under your breath, and if you spare another moment feeling sorry about your drink then no one has to know. 

You look back at him and he is grinning. You know he heard you and you weren’t sure you meant for him too. You would have like to have come up with some scheme, some trick that would have made him think you were older.                                                                                                                                                                      

“I’m Tom.” He says after a pause and holds out his hand.                                                                                      

You take his hand and tell him your name.                                                                                       

“What a beautiful name.” His eyes sparkle when he says that. “Now normally, I don’t condone underage drinking, but I do have some of what you were drinking, arguably better, up in my room. And since I cheated you out of your last glass I think it’s only fair that I offer you some.”

You raise your eyebrows and smile. “What are we waiting for?”

You both stand and you realize you were right before, he towers over you.  It’s almost startling the height difference and you find yourself face to chest with him.     

He smiles and takes your hand, making your stomach flutter. He looks down into your eyes and you wonder how his eyes got to be so _green_.

He leads you to the elevator, which is probably good, because you don’t think you could find it on your own; you’re so lost in watching him.

He continues to hold your hand in the elevator and a few get in the elevator with you. They glance at your joined hands and one woman even says “What a lovely couple."

Before you can sputter out an entirely embarrassing and awkward reply Tom says “Thank you” and you are stunned into silence.

You look up at him, but he just smiles in return and squeezes your hand.

The others get off the elevator and it’s just the two of you.  A small ding alerts that you are at your destination.

The doors slid open and you step out into the hallway with Tom. He slides his key through the door.

“You got the penthouse?” You say in awe as the door opens to reveal a beautiful white living area.

“Yes, well.” He says, sheepishly, shutting the door behind you. “I like to have the extra space. It always seems to help me think.”

You stare around a bit more taking in all of the beauty. To your right there is a sitting area, with lovely white chairs and a large shag rug. Briefly, you wonder how that rug would feel under your bare feet.

To your right, the bedroom door is slightly ajar and you can see a huge bed, freshly made, by the look of it.

You hear a small, sort of embarrassed cough behind you. “Shall I get the drinks?” Tom says, his hand on the small of your back.

You nod and allow him to lead you to a chair, still caught up in the penthouse. You slowly lower yourself to the chair and find it to be soft, even more comfortable than the one’s in the lobby.

Tom walks to the bar and pulls out a bottle. He unstops it and pours some into two glasses. “Normally, I really don’t enjoy being quite so ostentatious but I felt I really couldn’t pass up such a lovely place.”

He hands you the glass and you accept, taking a sip as he sits down. He wasn’t bragging, it is better than they were serving in the bar downstairs. 

“You know, Shakespeare actually said something about ostentation.” He continued, taking a sip himself. “’The ostentation of our love, which, left unshown, is often left unloved.’” 

He laughed. “It doesn’t have much to do with apartments, but the meaning is clear.”

You smile at him over your glass, his speech burning warm in your belly. “It’s lovely.” You tell him. “No one’s ever quoted Shakespeare to me before.”             

Tom looks shocked. “You mean, no one’s ever told you how beautiful you are with Shakespeare?”                                                                        

You shake your head and take another sip.                                                                                                                  

“Well, that’s a shame.” He says. “A shame that must be remedied immediately.”                                               

Suddenly, he is down on one knee before you. You lower your glass in shock

“Hear my soul speak:

The very instant that I saw you, did

My heart fly to your service.”

You stare at him for a moment. “That was beautiful.”

“And yet,” He sat back upon the couch, noticeably closer to you than before. “It still does not do you justice.”                                                                                                        

You pick up your glass and throw it back, gulping, maybe for courage or maybe from it, you aren’t sure. 

As you set your glass back on the side table, you notice a book. You pick it up and thumb the well-worn pages, noting the dog ears highlights, even the occasionally post-it, throughout. All in all, it looks just like your copy.

“Ah yes,” Tom says, leaning in close to you and tapping the cover. “That. It’s really a great book, if you haven’t had the chance to read it-“                                             

“I know,” You whisper, and indeed you do. “It’s my favorite book.”

“It is?” His voice drops. “Mine too.”

You look up and Tom’s face is dangerously close. You can see every hair covering his chin, every angle of his cheekbones, every sparkle in his green eyes.              

You don’t know if it’s the alcohol, the Shakespeare, or the book but you surge forward, your lips crashing to his. He moves forward and wraps an arm around your waist. His hand finds the book and tosses it to the side.

You would voice a protest to the mistreatment of the book, but at the moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care.             

Tom pulls you forward so that you’re on top of him. His mouth is pressed tightly to yours but you can feel his tongue pushing against the seal of your lips, begging entrance. You allow it and his tongue slips in. It explores every crevice in your mouth, tangling with your own tongue.

His hands are running up and down your body, massaging your shoulders. They move down to your buttocks, pressing them, kneading them. Your thighs get the same treatment and you whine into his mouth, desperate to feel more skin.                                                                                                                    

Your hands are moving between the two of you, the angle is awkward and difficult but Tom seems to get the message.              

You get a whirling sensation and suddenly you’re spinning off the couch and onto the floor. You’re at a much better angle to unbutton his shirt but in your impatience you’re afraid you’ve ripped it. 

Tom doesn’t seem to mind, just rips it the rest of the way off and tosses it to the side. His hands are gliding up your shirt now and tugging it up. Your lips break contact for a brief and your shirt is off.         

You moan when his hand finds his way to your breast. Not satisfied with groping atop your bra, you arch your back and his hand slips underneath, undoing the snaps with a flick of his wrist.             

He slips the straps off your shoulders and tosses it somewhere behind him. His hand goes back to fondling your breasts and you push against it, whining for more pressure, more contact, more anything.

You wriggle beneath him, loving the feeling of Tom above you, hands everywhere they could reach, mouth everywhere else. Beneath you, the carpet is soft and lush. You were right; it feels great on bare skin.                                                                                                                                                                                      

Tom’s slim fingers slip beneath the band of your jeans, deftly undoing the button and unzipping them quickly.      

Your hands tug at his belt, trying to unloop it. His move down to cup around yours, slipping between them, undoes the belt.                                                     

You push the pants down, taking the boxers only part of the way down, hanging around his hips. He in turn, removes your pants, leaving you in green panties laced with gold. 

His knee slides between your legs and presses, making you moan. You can feel his smile as he kisses your neck, leaving a bruise here and there.             

Both of his arms circle under your waist and he yanks you up. He stands in one smooth motion, your arms circling his neck and your legs his waist. One of his hands grips you tight while the other is buried in your hair and you mouth at his neck.

“You should know-“ He kicks your bra out of the way. “I’m not the kind of guy who normally-“ He hisses when you bite him at his collarbone. “Give’s alcohol to girls who are underage-”            

You gasp and moan when your back hits the door and Tom’s mouth finds yours again. Your mouth closes around his tongue and sucks on it. Tom gasps and moans, rutting against you and the door.

“Also,” He groaned. “I don’t normally-hnng- take women back to my, ah god, apartment like, oh, this.”                                                                                                                             

“It’s okay.” You say, tossing your head back as Tom sucks a hickey into your neck. “I forgive you.”            

He laughed and spun around, whirling you away from the door. You laugh and cry out as Tom tosses you to the bed. You bounce slightly and smile.             

Tom stares at you, his eyes listing up and down your body.

Suddenly, staring at his body, you feel self-conscious.  He’s toned and lean, angular hips and broad shoulders. 

You bite your lip and try not to immediately cover yourself with the sheets.                                    

His hands travel to his waist and slowly push down the boxers clinging to his hipbones. He eases them slowly over the tent, and drops them to the floor.             

Your gaze follows them as he kicks them away and then your eyes travel back. His cock is upright, hard and red.                                                                               

Suddenly you don’t feel so self-conscious anymore. You throw your hands behind your head and part your knees. You lick your lips and his lips rise in a snarl.               

He pounces and you’re pushed back into the mattress. His hands find your wrists and pin them, the pillow sinking beneath his fists.

His mouth attacks your neck, tongue lathering the hickeys he’s made as you press your head back into the pillow.

“Do you, oh! Have anything?” You ask as Tom’s hands make their way back down your body.

He scrambles a bit to push himself back and clambers to the side of the bed. His hand fumbles in the drawer and he produces a condom, smiling magnificently.

He leaps back on top of you and ferociously attacks your mouth again. You respond with equal vigor, eager to feel more of him.

Your hands roam up and down his back, feeling the taut muscles and his arms move beneath you, cradling your body to him.

You gasp as you feel his hand go lower, grazing your lower belly, smoothing over the skin. You almost recoil from the panic. What if he doesn't like what he finds there? But then he makes a guttural noise of approval into your mouth and you happily move into his touch.

His thumb strokes your skin once more before his hand moves lower. It grazes between your legs and you gasp at the sensation that spreads through your body.

His fingers delve deeper until the tips are playing at your opening. His thumb dances above them and finds your clit, rubbing it gently.

Your back arches and then you fold forward, hands curling around Tom’s neck.

He smiles and kisses you, fingers delving inside your wetness. His tongue matches his fingers, slipping inside your mouth. He licks at your mouth, sucking in the cries you make.

His fingers move slowly and you rock your hips back and forth, meeting his thrusts.

Your hand travels down his neck and scratches down his back. You grip his thigh right beneath his buttocks and he groans into your mouth.

You slide your palm around his waist and your fingertips trace his hipbone. You move your hand closer to to his cock and your fingertips brush it.

Her groan is more like a diluted scream. You wrap your hand around him and stroke gently. His breathing becomes shallow and he thrusts into your hand.

His fingers hit deep inside you and your hand motions stutter. The awkward friction causes him to breathe your name into your mouth.

You never knew your own name could sound so good.

You smile and he kisses around your mouth, the corners of your lips.

His fingers slip out from inside you and you moan at the loss of contact. His hand scrabbles around for the condom that was thrown to the side. He finds it and brings it to his mouth. His teeth bite the corner of the square and he rips it open.

Your eyes widen and he grins. He sits back and winks. You follow him, sitting up. He hands you the condom and all your insecurities come rushing back. You’re not really sure how to do this.

You place it over the tip and you glance up for approval. Tom smiles and places his hands around yours and guides them down.

You bite your lip as the condom reaches the base and Tom groans. His arms wrap around you and he pushes you back into the covers, mouth attacking your neck.

You push your hand between them and grasp his cock again. You lead it to you and the tip pushes inside you.

You throw your head back and he thrusts inside of you. You cry out and he presses his forehead against your shoulder.

His hands grip your hips, his thumb pushing indents into the dips between your hip bones.

He begins to thrust, his hips rocking back and forth. His head is bent back, exposing his neck.

You kiss all over his neck, mouthing at the straining chords. You curl your hands around his neck and your fingers caress his hair.

He dips his head back down and captures your mouth. His thrusts are slow and deliberate, pushing deep inside of you.

You hear a resounding banging noise and one of Tom’s hands goes up to grip the headboard.

You cry out, your screams echoing around the room. His hips are moving faster, dragging perfectly inside of you. The board is slamming against the wall and you are positive your hips are going to bruise in the morning.

Your nails are scraping his back, your legs wrapped around his hips. You bring your hips to meet his with every shove and kiss the base of his throat.

For a moment everything blurs, sweat is dripping, mingling on your bodies, and then something happens inside of you, warmth flashes in your belly, fireworks pop in front of your eyes, and hot, white lights are bursting around you, blinding you, warming your already feverish body.

Your scream intensifies and echoes around the room, too much for Tom to capture in his mouth.

Suddenly, he groans and you feel a release inside of you and time slows. The hot lights continue and you wonder if Tom feels them too.

Tom lets out a breath and his forehead finds your shoulder again. His hands work between you and he takes the condom away, tossing it into the wastebin near the bed. Your hands come up from their position on his back and bury in his hair. You stroke the sweat soaked curls and try to regain your breath.

You look down and catch sight of his back. Your nail marks are drug up and down his spine. You laugh and kiss his temple.

“What’s funny?” He asks, in between kisses on your shoulder.

“Nothing.” You say. “Except I think I ruined your back.”

“Good.” He says, mouth moving up to your neck. “Because I ruined the wall with the headboard. I’d like to think that I’m not the only one to lose control in the throes of passion.”

You smile. “No one talks like that.”

“I’m fairly certain the way I talk is what got you to sleep with me.”

“You don’t think it was the booze?”

He kisses you full on the mouth and you smile. “I know it wasn’t.”

You look into his eyes and say, “You’re right.”

He smiles and rolls off of you, but drawing you close to his, tucking you into his embrace. You gratefully press into his arms, palms resting on his chest. You press a kiss to his chest and tuck your head underneath his chin.

He nuzzles into your hair and he caresses your back. “Stay the night.” He whispers into your head.

You nod against his chest and drift off, safe and warm in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of adding two more chapters, a breakfast scene and a shower scene. Let me know if you would like more. Once again my tumblr is avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com if you'd like to check it out or talk to me:)


	2. Scrambled Eggs and Good Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake in Tom's arms after your wild night. You're making breakfast when things get a bit... intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there babies! Second chapter, super exciting! I hope you all enjoy it, I had fun writing it for you:)

There are sheets tangled around your legs. You kick a bit at them, gently swishing your feet back and forth. Your foot touches something foreign and you stop.

You softly drag your palm along the hard wall you’re touching. The muscles slope down, the skin is soft.

Your hand travels up to a firm shoulder and curl around a neck. Your fingertips brush through little curls on the nape of his neck. You twist your fingers through the soft curls and grip some in a slacked fist.

The man clutching you groans and pulls you closer. Then the memories of last night come rushing back.

The bar, Tom, the drink, the sex. Oh God, the sex. 

Something else comes rushing back too, though. All your insecurities. 

What if last night was a mistake for him? What if he felt bad for you? What if he really just wanted to repay you for the drink he made you lose at the bar?

At this point, it’s really in your best interest to admit you’re fucked. Tom is just a gentleman who just fucked you raw. You should really rethink your life choices. 

Or if they’ve gotten you into the bed of this hot piece of ass you should keep doing what you’re doing.

Your thoughts are cut short when Tom grumbles into your hair. You hold perfectly still, really not in the mood to have him push you away quite yet.

You’re startled when his arms tighten and he murmurs, “G’morning, love.”

“Mornin.’” You whisper, careful not to break the spell Tom has fallen under.

“Mmh.” Tom’s face twists for a moment. “I could use some coffee. D’you want some?”

“Desperately.” You croak out.

He chuckles and kisses your forehead. You freeze and your eyes go wide. Where’s the regretful moving away from you, the apologetic tone with asking you to leave?

He gets up but his hand travels down your arm, following it to your hand and holds it, pulling you out of bed with him.

He looks around the room and swipes up his dress shirt from yesterday. He hands it to you, and you slip it over your head. He pulls on pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

He turns back and looks you up and down.

He smiles as his hands move up to your face, gently cupping your cheeks. “You look beautiful.”

You blink slowly. He sounds sincere and his eyes are soft and warm.

He kisses you once more and slides his hands down your arms to hold your hands. He turns and leads you into the kitchen.

The tile beneath your feet is smooth and white and you wiggle your toes as Tom bends down to pull out a pan from a cupboard. He goes to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

He turns around and smiles, gesturing with the pans and the eggs. “I hope you like scrambled eggs.”

“Love ‘em.” You say as you hop up on the counter, feet dangling.

Tom turns the stove top on and sets the pan on the burner. He picks up the coffee and poured a couple of mugs. He hands you one and leans in to kiss you.

You can feel his smile on your lips and his stubble gently scrapes your chin. 

He grins as he pulls back and you smile and take a sip of your coffee.

Tom cracks the eggs and starts whisking. “You know, sweetheart, that scrambled eggs originated in Ireland?”

You preen a bit at his nickname and shake your head. “No, I didn’t know that.”

“Mm.” Tom pours the eggs into the pan. “I read it somewhere and filed it away. I just thought it was an interesting factoid.”

“It is.” You sip your coffee and swing your legs. 

“I’m glad you think so.” Tom starts pushing the eggs around the pan. “I think these are almost done.”

He reaches into the cupboard and pulls out two little plates. He scoops the eggs onto them and hands you one. He digs around in a drawer and then hands you a fork.

You take a bite and moan. “Tom, these eggs are delicious.”

He smiles around his fork then swallows. “Good, sweetheart. Only the best for you.” Then he looks at you, head cocked. 

You set your eggs to the side and look back at him. He slowly leans in and gently brushes his lips to yours.

Your breath quickens as his hands move to your waist. They travel down to your thighs and stroke up and down.

One of his hands moves the inside of your thigh. “Part your legs, sweetheart.” He murmurs into your mouth.

You gasp as Tom’s fingers gently part your thighs and his hand moves up to trail over your clit.

You bring your heads up to cup his cheeks and kiss him deeply. 

He groans and begins to massage your clit.

You can feel yourself getting wet as Tom’s fingers move lower. 

His fingertips gently move past your folds and your inner walls. He moves his fingers in and out shallowly.

You move to grip his shoulders as the sensation begins to overwhelm you.

Tom kisses down your neck and a bit into your breasts where you left the shirt unbuttoned. He continues to unbutton the shirt the rest of the way and kisses down your belly.

You groan and twist your fingers into his curls.

His tongue gently probes at your folds. 

“Oh, Tom.” You moan, stroking his hair. 

He slips his tongue inside of you and mouths at your lips. “Sweetheart, you taste so good.”

You throw your head back and rest it against the cupboard behind you.

Tom’s fingers come up to gently probe along with his tongue. His thumb massages your clit and you hiccup, heat emanating all across your body.

Tom’s cheek drags across your inner thigh and his stubble scrapes your delicate skin. You gasp and your arch as your toes curl.

You loosen your grip on Tom’s hair and grasp the counter instead. Your knuckles grow white as Tom’s fingers stroke you inner walls. His tongue laps gently at your clit and your hole.

“Ah!” Tom moves his mouth up to suck gently at your clit, tongue swirling around it. His fingers move quickly in and out of you.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Tom murmurs.

You cry out as your insides spasm. Tom tongue fucks you through your orgasm, his stubble burning your skin.

Tom stands up, hands on your hips. He moves in slowly and kisses you softly.

You quiver as his hands stroke over you, smoothing over your quaking skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, gripping your hips tight.

You smile. “Scrambled eggs and good morning sex. What an excellent way to start the day.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:) I am seriously in need of a beta reader so anyone interested, drop by my ask box on tumblr avengersincamphalfbloodstardis, or just say hi! Love you all!


	3. Strawberry Bodywash and Fluffy Green Towels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom decide to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, i know i haven't updated this in awhile, which is a travesty since it's my most popular fic by far. anyways, i hope you all love it! (and also, if you like it enough, i thought of an epilogue sort of thing so let me know if you would be interested in reading that in the comments) enjoy!

You’re not sure how this happened (you’re not sure how any of this happened) but you’re on Tom’s couch making out with him.

He’s got the perfect technique, soft and tender, with just the right amount of tongue. His hands are exploring your body, your hips seem to be his particular favorite.

He gives you one long, deep kiss. “Mm... We should shower.”

You pull back, slightly confused. “Shower? Sure, I’ll, uh, wait out here for you.”

He shakes his head, eyes lit up. “No, I mean, we should shower... together.”

You search his face, looking for confirmation.

He grins broadly at you and gently pulls you off the couch towards the bathroom.

He’s kissing you as he gently pulls your shirt up. You break contact for a second while he takes it off but then he’s kissing you again.

He nibbles at your lip and you feel heat pooling in your belly.

“Tom...” You moan.

He grins and pulls away, turning the knob on the shower.

Water starts pouring out of the shower head and steam begins to rise.

He tugs at the button on your jeans and pushes them down, before pulling off his own clothes.

He smoothes his palms over your hips and kisses you again.

“Are you ready?” He asks.

You nod and he pulls the curtain to step inside.

Carefully you step in too and move under the spray of the water.

He smiles and reaches behind you. He grabs some bodywash and pours a generous amount onto his hands.

“Strawberry.” He said, grinning.

He kisses you, mouth soft and wet against yours, tongue darting out to lick water droplets off of your lips as he begins to wash your curves.

His thumb gently strokes at your nipples, making them hard despite the heat of the water. He smooths his palms over your backside, gripping the slippery skin.

You lean against him, pressing your wet skin to him.

He groans and pulls you closer.

“Tom...” You moan. “Please.”

“A moment, darling.” He smiles, nipping at your lower lip.

He slowly moves his hands to your hips, gripping tightly. He gently presses his thumbs into your hipbone.

He kneels before you and presses his fingers between your thighs, spreading them slightly.

He leans forward and presses kisses to your lower stomach. He slowly moves down, fingers dancing to your cunt.

He presses in a finger and you moan, rolling your head back.

He pushes his finger in and out, adding another as he strokes your insides. His thumb makes it’s way to your clit and massages gently.

You begin to pant as he presses his mouth to where his thumb had just been.

His tongue flickers in and out, lapping at your clit.

Your breaths comes in heavy bursts now, your head rolled back and your eyes closed.

He continues to move his fingers in and out, now moving his mouth to kiss around them.

He pulls his fingers out and spreads your legs further. He hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and you brace yourself against the wall.

He swirls his tongue around your opening and you whimper.

He puts his thumb back on your clit, gently pressing.

His tongue goes to your opening and pushes in, spreading your lips.

You cry out as he tongue fucks you, struggling to maintain your grip on the walls.

With one final swipe of his tongue, you come.

You see stars and you can feel Tom still pressing his fingers in and out.

He brings you down from your high and you pant, looking down at his smirking face.

You pull him up to kiss you, tongues tangling together languidly.

“What do you say I... return the favor?” You whisper against his lips.

He pulls back slightly to gaze in your eyes. His pupils are blown wide, black and deep.

He nods. “If you don’t mind, love.”

You smile. “Of course I don’t mind.”

You kneel and take his cock in your hand.

You look at him up under your eyelashes and begin to stroke.

His breaths come faster.

You lean forward and bite your lip, still looking up at him.

Slowly, you stick your tongue out and lap at the slit.

He moans. Encouraged, you brings your tongue to the base of his shaft and lick up the length.

When you reach the tip again, you wrap your lips around the head and swirl your tongue.

He groans and puts a hand in your hair.

You slowly put more of his cock in your mouth, moving down the length.

His fist tightens in your hair and you let him guide you, bobbing on his cock.

“You’re so beautiful, love.” He moans as you suck. “So amazing.”

You smile around his cock and run your tongue over it.

“Darling, I’m close.” He warns squeezing his eyes shut tight.

You tongue at the head of his cock and stroke his length.

“Ah!” He comes with a cry and you pull off of the head of his cock with a pop.

You grin up at him, while his cock softens.

He smiles and pulls you up to kiss you, much as you had done for him.

“I don’t want to let you go.” He whispers.

“Mm... who says you have to?” You smile into the kiss.

He kisses you once more before handing you some shampoo.

You laugh. “Really have a thing for strawberry scented huh?”

“I do indeed.” He smiles.

You begin to scrub your hair before Tom takes your hands and massages your scalp gently.

He kisses the tip of your nose and you giggle, placing your hands on his chest.

He gets more of the bodywash and you run your hands all over each other’s bodies, touching and exploring.

You kiss languidly as the water washes away the soap.

Tom turns the knob and the water stops. You step out of the shower and Tom goes to a cupboard.

He pulls out two towels, fluffy and green.

You take one, smiling, and wrap it around yourself.

“Darling,” Tom says, wrapping the towel around his waist and sitting on the closed toilet seat. He pulls you to his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. “I’m going to Japan to shoot some scenes for a movie.”

You furrow your brow. “Oh.”

“I meant it before.” He says quickly. “I don’t want to lose you. Would you... would you perhaps... like to come with me?”

He looks so hopeful and you find a grin overtaking your features.

“I would love to.” You whisper, kissing his nose. “And anywhere besides that. As long as I’m with you.”

He grins and kisses you deeply. “To anywhere then.”

You laugh. “As long as we can bring the strawberry bodywash and these fluffy green towels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! and remember, if you want to see an epilogue, leave some comments!


End file.
